


traveled down the road and back again

by f_ckromeoandjuliet



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Professor AU, The rest of the crew shows up in chapter two, lots of original kids, this is less about romance and more friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_ckromeoandjuliet/pseuds/f_ckromeoandjuliet
Summary: Professors are an odd breed. They either never shut up about their personal life or they’re all business.***Clara is a sad lesbian who somehow becomes friends with her professor Andrew Minyard.





	traveled down the road and back again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr post about the two married professors: https://thebaconsandwichofregret.tumblr.com/post/179960921170/there-were-two-professors-like-this-in-my
> 
> Also we’re aware we’re writing Christmas fics in July. I started it last Thanksgiving.

Professors are an odd breed. They either never shut up about their personal life or they’re all business.

Clara had thought she had made a grave mistake when she accepted a TA position for a member of the second type. Professor Minyard is a quiet man. From his short stature radiates an aura of power left over from his time playing professional Exy and his slicked back almost pure white hair gives him an air of knowledge. The only tell that he has a life outside of his job is the thin platinum wedding band on his finger.

The semester started alright. Professor pushed Clara to start on her thesis early because in his words, “Only fucking idiots write a thesis in a night. I should know since my partner did.” There was a fondness peaking through his words despite his forced monotone voice.

“They must be brilliant.”

“He is. I used to think he would leave but the bastard fucking stayed for some unknown reason.” That was the only thing he ever let slip, not about criminology.

While Professor Minyard was serious Professor Josten spent half his lectures and all of his office hours talking about his husband and daughters. Clara would bribe him with lattes and cigarettes to tell about his youngest adventures at Daycare.

Josten obliges every time turning Clara’s loathing for math into her favorite few hours of the week. (It also got her away from Minyard. Between regular classes and his freshman classes, her life would be joyless without these stories.)

Between the two departments, she traveled for her first semester taking her required classes and covering a few classes when Minyard was too hung over to come in.

It was the week before finals and Clara was heading to Minyard’s freshman level class when she gets a call from her Mom. She’s not invited to Christmas. Or ever coming home. Clara was heartbroken but not surprised considering the backward ideals of the place she grew up. Besides she’s paying for college herself so it didn’t matter but it was a gut punch. She didn’t _want_ them.

She texts Professor Minyard to say she’s too sick to come to class but he tells her he doesn’t believe her. Per his instructions she goes and sits in his office.

He comes in later with a gingerbread latte and a pumpkin nut muffin for her. “You’re upset.”

“You didn’t have to bring me this.”

“It’s what a normal person would do.” He pauses for a second. “My husband told me you’d like it.”

“And he was right. Thank you, Professor.”

“Call me Andrew.”

“All right Andrew. I’ve never seen you-”

“Be nice. Most people say I’m emotionally stunted.” He sits down in his office chair and Clara can bet heavily his feet don’t touch the floor behind his desk.

“I can see that. Why didn’t you let me cry alone in my apartment.”

“Because no one deserves that. You’re a bright young girl and whatever happened today you don’t deserve.”

“It’s fine other people deal with more.”

“I’m aware. I’m other people. My childhood was shit but that doesn’t mean you have to be miserable. What happened?”

“My mom found out I’m a lesbian. It’s really no big deal.”

Instead of letting her brush it off he asks, “Do you have any other family?”

“Not really. We were never close to my aunts and uncles. Plus they would probably side with my parents.”

“So you’re free Christmas.”

“I guess. I’m not super religious but-“ He cuts her off with a scowl. He’s not going to take half baked excuses.

“I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want to do but I have friends flying in and maybe you’d like to come.”

“It’s your friends. Then you’ll probably be off to see your family. And I really don’t want to bother. Go have fun over the break and tell me about it in January.” Clara is distinctly aware that they are not friends. This is her professor she’s talking to.

“I had a shit childhood. The only true family I have are my brother and cousin. That means I still have two more people I can count on than you. None of my friends really have a family so we’ve become our own family. I want you to join our family.” Clara is caught between being moved and weirded out because this is the most emotion Professor Minyard has ever displayed.

“I will definitely think about it. Text me the address and if I can make it I will.” She reaches for her untouched coffee and muffin. “Thank you again for this but I have other classes to attend.” She knows without looking at her watch she’s totally missed her class with Professor Josten. Now she needs to just get to his building before office hours close.

“Think about it and I want you in my office seven am sharp Monday morning to help with finals.” She only nods knowing she’s already pushing buttons by not giving him a yes or no.

When she arrives at the STEM building the last of the afternoon classes staggering out including Calculus For Non-math Majors. The class she was supposed to be in. She’s about to turn around and just forget about it when she hears her name. Palomino is by no means a tiny school. With five thousand people you’d think she’d get lost in the crowd but apparently, ass kissing the Professor makes it so that he can tell your face apart from everyone else.

She turns around to face a stone-faced Josten. When she claimed he was her favorite she never claimed he wasn’t scary. She knew the stories of how he grew up and even if she hadn’t she could see the scars on his face. “Yes, Professor?”

“Why weren’t you in class?”

“Family emergency then I got pulled into TA duties.” His face visibly softens. She feels bad for lying slightly but Clara doesn’t know what else to do.

“Do you want to talk about it?  Andrew can be an ass sometimes.” His voice is laced with affection. In all of her classes not taught by Minyard, no professor had said his first name. Clara knee that they had played Exy together but he had stone cold balls of steel in her opinion to utter the name, Andrew.

“No. He was nice.” She tries to hand him the muffin that at this point is a sad crumbling mess. “He bought this for me.” He declines.

“You eat it. I don’t eat sweets. Plus he’d be livid if I took it.” She shrugs finally taking a bite. It’s not great.

“Well if you want help then you know my office hours and favorite brand of cigarettes. If not drop the cigarettes in my little mail slot and come Tuesday morning to take your final.” She rolls her eyes at how she has to get him cigarettes either way. “This is the last time we’ll talk before Christmas break so don’t fail my class and have fun away from school.”

“You’ve been a great teacher.”

“And you can still visit me.” He does the shocking thing of wrapping her in a hug. It feels like she’s losing a weird father figure.

“I probably will.”

She waits until she’s home before she breaks down crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @lostwithnointernet


End file.
